


Turn back Time

by lasairfhiona



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe relives the past and closes a door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn back Time

Joe watched her walk away, his heart heavy. For the last couple of days, he'd turned back time, relived the past.

He'd held her, kissed her, loved her and the years rolled away taking them back to when they were young and innocent. But, as always, the morning came and the years returned. They were no longer teenagers in love. They were adults with responsibilities they couldn't turn their back on. They parted giving a conclusion to what they left unfinished years ago and forging a friendship for the future. He no longer had regrets about what could have been.


End file.
